Toreadors never give up
by Kalisca
Summary: Sixth prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Chandelier. Kiliatus is a toreador who takes every chances he gets to flirt with the Prince, and Lacroix doesn't approve of his behaviour. OC!ToreadorxPrince Lacroix.


**This is the sixth fic for my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The sixth word was **_**Chandelier**_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of VTMB belong to Activision, I believe, since Troika Games is sadly no more.**

**Toreadors never give up**

Stepping into Prince Lacroix's "office", if he could call the presumptuous room that, Kiliatus felt himself smile. The decorations on the walls, inspired by the classical tradition he believed, with the huge paintings, the red couch and even a **chandelier**, were clearly to indicate how important and mighty the person who was sitting in the golden chair was. Oh, Prince Lacroix did look mighty, looking at him with his blue eyes as if Kiliatus was lucky he was offering him some of his precious time. Kiliatus was the one running some errands and whatnots for Lacroix, not the other way around, but apparently the youngest ones were always treated that same way.

Well, Kiliatus wasn't any new Kindred, he was a Toreador, and he was reborn with a new vision of the world. Being a writer and a poet ever since he was a teen, he'd never feel so much inspired now that he was dead, and he wanted to take advantage of every opportunity. As a Toreador, Kiliatus knew he was more attractive and seductive than before, capable of making someone hot and wanting only with his words. He also learned with Jeannette Voerman how his tongue was now better for other purposes as well...

Yes, he was much more inspired than before, and Kiliatus had the most filthy inspirations when it came to Prince Lacroix...

"Mister Grant," greeted Lacroix, in his usual polite but bored tone.

"My prince." Kiliatus took every chance he got at hinting**, **or plainly stating, his intentions at Sebastian, not that the other ever responded to his advances. He sometimes was wondering if the other could feel anything else than his thirst for blood and power.

He was coming from the Museum without the sarcophagus, and Lacroix wasn't happy. He was to go to Hollywood and talk to the Nosferatu there, as they were the ones who probably stole it.

"Is this everything you ask of me, Lacroix? I would gladly help you with any other... personal issues."

He saw one pale eyebrow twitch before the Prince was slamming his hands down on his desk.

"Sheriff, out." He spat, his eyes riveted on Killiatus, who smirked. "Mister Grant and I need to clarify some matters."

Even with his imposing stature, the Sheriff could be quite fast when he was sensing a storm.

"In all my few centuries of existence, I never met a Toreador as infuriating as you. If you weren't one of my best agents, I would never have tolerated such attitude this long. You are a new Kindred, so it is normal that you don't measure the extend of your new capabilities and talents yet, but I won't tolerate any of your attempt on me anymore."

"Attempt? I never tried any of my talents on you, Prince, and I do know how to control myself... most of the time."

Lacroix sighed.

"What is it then, can't you procure yourself some amusements elsewhere? Your innuendos need to stop, otherwise I might feel obligated to..."

Kiliatus leaned against the desk, on which the Prince had still his hands, and so their faces were only a few inches apart. Lacroix's eyes widened for a second, but he didn't step back.

"You might feel obligated to what?" He asked in a deeper voice.

"I feel a great potential in you, Mister Grant, but harassing the Prince won't give you better access to a higher social status."

"I don't care about power, only about greatness, and I'm not flirting with the Prince, but with you, _Sebastian_."

His words seemed to touch something inside him, as his eyes flickered down his face. He stepped back, looking at him from head to toe.

"The idea did cross my mind, I have to admit. Vampire laws don't have any rules against lovers of the same gender."

"So you are attracted to me after all." Kiliatus smiled. "Here I was thinking all of my efforts had been fruitless."

"Toreadors are the masters of seduction, there's no denial in that."

Kiliatus actually laughed at the Prince's confession.

"You know what? I'll leave you alone, but on one condition."

Lacroix frowned, opened his mouth to say something, but instead linked his fingers behind his back.

"And what is that condition, Mister Grant?"

"I don't have a complex manipulative mind like you do, nobody does, so I'll simply ask you to do one thing for me, and in return I'll stop hitting on you."

He slowly approached the other one, their heights only a few centimeters apart, so Kiliatus didn't have to look down to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Kiss me. With the taste of your lips against mine in my memories, their smoothness, I shall not disturb you again."

He saw a flicker of confusion on Lacroix's baby face. Kiliatus knew he'd probably refuse; after all, the toreador was only a newborn, with no steps in the vampire hierarchy whatsoever, and Prince Lacroix already had attempted to kill him multiple times. He was only a pawn in the game, nothing more, and he would be disposed of once and for all when he wouldn't be of no more use.

Fresh lips met his, kissing him in such a way it would have taken his breath away, if he'd still be alive. He kissed the Prince back, sliding his hand into those silky blond hair. To his surprise and pleasure, one kiss lead into a make out session, Sebastian leading him against the desk and letting his hands roam everywhere he could. For such a cold person, inside and out, he sure knew how to handle his partner. He liked to be in control, and Kiliatus had no problem letting him lead.

Hair disheveled and lips bruised, Prince Lacroix finally stepped back, and Kiliatus almost pouted in disappointment.

"There, Mister Grant, I hope this will satisfy you, for the time being."

For the time being, huh? The toreador raised an eyebrow and smiled, but said nothing. He got off the desk and headed for the exit.

"Should you choose to take a lover, tell me and I shall come to the auditions, if I'm not a pile of ash by then." He said without looking back. He didn't see Lacroix sit back on his chair, a small smile gracing his lips.

**The end**

**I wanted to write a VTMB fic for a long time, and I knew there was a chandelier in Lacroix's office from my multiple playthroughs of the game. I have to admit I have quite the obsession with Prince Lacroix, I don't know exactly why I dig that character so much, maybe because I've always liked the mysterious bad boy type. The fact he's gorgeous does help, of course. His cold and professional behaviour was a bit of a challenge for me to write, plus the fact English is not my first language, so I hope his reactions are not too much out of line. Let me know your thoughts on him, and on the fic itself, because I really liked writing this, and I don't think it'll be the only fic I'll write on this fandom. :)**


End file.
